Little Sisters
by Hell's Little Innocent Angel
Summary: What if Nico and and Bianca were found before the Titan's Curse? What if it was someone else they found? Three girls. All three too powerful to be alive. All three so different from each other. All without a parent. All friends before the war. OCs


**Technichally, I needed to rewrite some part of the Titan's Curse, but, I changed it a little. I want Percy to be more, well, romantic, without realizing it. It would be funny. **

Summary: What if Nico and and Bianca were found before the Titan's Curse? What if it was someone else they found? Three girls. All three too powerful to be alive. All three so different from each other. All without a parent. All friends before the war.

Dr. Thorn lurched forward. "You," He shouted. "Visitors are not allowed! Why are you here?" His eyes were different colors, one was blue, the other was brown. What the Hades?

Thalia snapped her fingers. A sharp and loud sound that echoed around the hall harshly.

"Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these children?" His question seemed more hostile out of his mouth. A demand. His mismatched eyes, abnormal, as he set them on her.

The woman blinked, like someone had just woken her from a trance. "Ah, yes. I believe I do, sir." She frowned at them. "Annabeth. Thalia. Percy. Nico. Bianca. Why aren't you in the gymnasium?"

Percy stood there, stunned. What just happened? But, before he could ask, the others were already running inside.

"Three girls," Grover stated, his hands shaking. "Three girls, powerful. Gave off a big scent. Almost made me think it was you guys." They all just started following him to what seemed to be the gymnasium.

Thalia blinked. "Three?" That was impossible. They would have been attacked by now with their scent. "That can't be."

Grover stiffened. "See," He sniffed the air. "Too powerful." Percy tried but he couldn't smell anything but sweaty bodies that came from the dance floor and perfume that made him choke on his spit. Dancing and Choke worthy perfume? What did he do to deserve this kind of torture?

"So," Bianca dragged. "The half- bloods are here. Dancing. Really?" Grover nodded, still looking distracted. He looked around the gym with a shaky breath. "What about the monster?"

"Well, you just met him," He nodded behind him, to the hall that lead back to the teachers. "The vice principal, Dr. Thorn."

"This should confuse him, mingle. Mix yourself into the crowd. Make yourself feel natural." Annabeth was on a roll. "We're three powerful half bloods too. Confusing him would be good. Go and dance."

"I don't smell anything at all, but," Thalia stated shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "Come one, Goat boy, let's dance." She dragged him out of sight, through dancing bodies. Bianca and Nico stayed in the shadows, not really liking the dance and it would be very awkward to go and dance with your little brother.

Annabeth faced him. "So," Dragging out the word would be stalling. And it made everything more awkward but Percy couldn't think of anything else to say. "How's the architecture thing going?" That seemed like the right thing to say, until she started rambling about the monuments and explaining to him each and every history of it.

"Hey," Thalia called out. Grover was slow dancing with her and he was stumbling all over the place, his feet almost falling off at some point. Percy snickered a little when he almost bumped into the punch bowl. "You guys look stupid just standing there. Dance."

Percy looked around the gymnasium, dread creeping over his nerves. "Well?" Annabeth asked her hands on her hips, tapping her foot as she looked at him expectedly.

"Who should I ask?"

"_Me,_ Seaweed brain!" She practically growled at him.

"Oh." He put his hands on her waists and shuffled his feet, nervous with reasons unknown to him. Percy breathed through his nose but her rosy scent hit her like a ton of bricks so he decided to breathe through his mouth, but Annabeth shivered once his exhale fanned her face. Percy tried to stop breathing all together, figuring that he had bad breathe.

Something bumped Annabeth from behind, which sent her hurtling to his chest, and he wrapped his hands around her to stop her from falling on the floor. He looked up to see what sent her spiraling into his arms.

A girl with long curly raven hair, big green eyes and was small, was glaring with hostility at a big guy with a letterman jacket, his blonde hair gelled back and his face tanned and perfect. Behind the girl was another girl, on the ground, her long and layered dark brown hair fanning her sweating face, her brown eyes sad as she watched the scene, her dark skin looking pale. Another girl was beside her, slightly chubbier, her squinted blue eyes scanning the scene warily, she was tall and was taking care of the girl on the floor. Her careful hands looking for real damage from her fall.

"Did you just _push_ her?" The girl roared. Her mouth up in a dangerous snarl, her green eyes flashing at the boy in front of her. "You mess with her, you mess with _me_!" Her roar was more ferocious this time, her untamed raven hair flying behind her back as she snarled, growled, and barked at the boy before her, who was looking terrified.

Why would a dude that was six feet tall and muscled be scared of a little girl like her, but something about her eye flashing, and snarling did he see what the guy was scared of. She really looked like she was going to murder him, like strangle him, right here, right now.

Grover froze and stared at the girls. He mouthed at me, 'It's them.' As she punched the guy, right in the jaw, sending him flying into a wall, a crack echoing around the gym. She was about to lunge again but was held back by a guy. Brown hair streaked with blonde locks, lithe and had the body of a runner. Piercing brown eyes dug at her as he dragged her to one of the halls, the other girls following quietly, with her kicking and screaming at the other guy with threats.

No wonder. The girls had an air of power around them, though all of them were different kind of power. They all seemed powerful. One looked ready to fight anyone; confident with herself enough to glare at anyone they passed, growling when someone was looking at them funny. The other looked innocent but by the way she looked at a boy at the other side of the gym made Percy change his mind. The last one had her eyes cautiously look at everything, like she was waiting for something to happen.

Bianca and Thalia followed them in a sprint.

_Di Immortales!_ That was the hall where Dr. Thorn was! Percy realized and turned to Annabeth, who seemed to be realizing the same thing. They started in a dead sprint, Nico trailing behind quietly.

When they caught up to them they gasped at what was happening in front of them.

Dr. Thorn had the green eyed girl by the throat, hanging a foot off the ground as she struggled, clawing at his spiky hand. A mortal lay on the floor in a heap of blood, as the green eyed girl looked at him in sorrow, still clawing at her throat. Tear spilled from her eyes as she mouthed something at him, his eyes closing slowly.

"I love you."


End file.
